Mirage
Description Mirage allows the user to create illusions within a limited radius. The form of these illusions limited by the user's creative thinking. Starting at 10 yards, the range increases by another 5 for each rank of Quirk control. The user dictates what his illusions show. When reaching F Rank Quirk control, the user is capable of adding scent to his illusions. When reaching F+ Rank Quick control, the user is capable of adding taste to his illusions. When reaching D Rank Quirk control, the user is capable of adding sound to his illusions When reaching D+ rank Quick control, the user is capable of adding 'touch', making his illusions physical to the touch of the outside world and able to interact with the outside world on a physical level; given substance. The limitation of space within the illusions that can be given weight and a physical form is 2.5 cubic meters. At C Rank the imitation of space within the illusions that can be given weight and a physical form is 5 cubic yards. At B Rank the limitation of space within the illusions that can be given weight and a physical form is 10 cubic yards. At A Rank the limitation of space within the illusions that can be given weight and a physical form is 20 cubic yards. At S+ Rank the limitation of space within the illusions that can be given weight and a physical form equals the radius that is the limit of the users illusions. Weaknesses Whenever the User adds one of the other four senses to his illusions, these effects have to fall in line with what the illusion is showing; making sight the sense that binds the other four . Adding touch to the illusion of a campfire would make it as hot as a normal campfire, adding scent to a cup of coffee would make it smell like a ordinary cup of coffee, adding sound to a cat would make it sound like a cat and not like an elephant or a crocodile. A created boulder would weigh as much as that boulder would weigh in the real world. When creating the illusion of something that doesn't exist, logic always follows the closest counterpart in reality, science, or common sense. As such a giant cat might be destructive and more resistant than a regular cat due to being heavier and larger, but it'd still just be that; a giant cat. -- The range of the illusions is limited (although lessened at higher ranks of Quirk control). -- Quirks cannot be mimicked. The User can create the illusion of having another Quirk or rather its effects, and with enough cunning can, depending on the Quirk, make it very convincing, but can never create an illusion that actually holds the power of another Quirk. To make clear: If an opponent uses a fire Quirk and shoots fire-blasts that can burn through stone, then the user of Mirage could create the illusion of fire-blasts and given the level of Quirk control can make his fire as hot as regular fire but that's it. The opponents fire Quirk can burn through stone and as such its effects are supernatural. To create the illusion of supernatural abilities and then making it 'real'(able to interact with the physical world) at those same supernatural levels is impossible due to the superpower (Quirk) being needed to accomplish such things. On a side note, the user could create the illusion of his fire burning through the illusion of stones. (To further specify. The user can create the illusion of a ninja running at superhuman speeds, but if he made the illusion of the ninja able to interact with the physical world then the ninja would be no faster than an agile human.) -- Maintaining Illusions continuously doesn't only drain stamina at an expanding rate it also causes headaches that can grow severe when the user is overly strained; Quirk control reduces this strain when creating illusions falling within the radius of the previous Quirk control rank. Approved by: SokeKujo (2/25/2018) Category:Quirk